parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoofs in Walt Disney "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Snow White - Princess Peach (Mario) *Prince Charming - Mario (Mario) *The Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen as Witch - Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie) (DON'T CHANGE IT) *Doc - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Grumpy - Vlad (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bashful - Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) *Sneezy - Wanda Li (Magic School Bus) *Dopey - Abu (Aladdin) *Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) *Hustman - Wonder Woman (Justice) *Owl - Zazu *Bats - Bats (Scooby Doo) *Log Crocodiles - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Bunny - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) *Birds - The Crows (Dumbo) *Deers - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Squirrels - Mice (Cinderella) *Racoon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Crow - Themselves *The Vultures - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Scenes: *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 2 - Maleficent's Magic Mirror (Scar) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 3 - Princess Peach meets Mario "I'm Wishing/One Song" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 4 - Evill Queen Dark Demand *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 5 - In The Woods/Princess Peach Runs Away *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 6 - Princess Peach's Forest & Jungle Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 7 - Princess Peach Discovers a Cottage *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 9 - Meet the Animateds "Heigh Ho" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 10 - Princess Peach Explores Upstairs *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 11 - The Animateds Return Home *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 13 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 14 - The Animateds Discovers Princess Peach *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 15 - Princess Peach Meets The Animateds *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animateds Washing Song)" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 18 - Deceived/Evill Queen Disguise Herself *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 19 - The Animateds' Yodel Song *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 20 - Someday My Prince Will Come *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 21 - Bedtime at the Animateds' Cottage *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 22 - Grunty's Evil Plan *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 23 - The Animateds Leave For Work *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 24 - Princess Peach meets Grunty *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 25 - A Race Against Time *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 26 - Princess Peach's Death and Furneral *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 28 - End Credits Gallery: Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Snow White Hotel-mario.jpg|Mario as Prince Charming Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Queen Grimhilde Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda as The Witch Brer Rabbit.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Doc Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad as Grumpy 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Happy Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Sleepy Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy as Bashful Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda as Sneezy Abu.jpg|Abu as Dopey Scar.jpg|Scar as Magic Mirror Hacker.jpg|Wonder Woman as Huntsman caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as Pegion Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Owl Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhinos as Crocodile Logs Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Bird Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Deer (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof